


When I See Your Face

by awareoftheconcept



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awareoftheconcept/pseuds/awareoftheconcept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Kira are at a club when Stiles sees someone familiar. But wait, that isn't Derek. Who is this guy and why does he look so much like Derek? And why does Kira think he looks like Scott? And better question, why did the real Derek just walk into that back room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I See Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction using characters from the Teen Wolf world, which is trademarked. I do not own any of the characters. This is not beta read so any typos are mine. If you find any please let me know. Thank you and enjoy!

Stiles sighed, trying to figure out what he wanted to do tonight. It was Friday, and he had had plans with Derek. But Derek had sent him a text earlier, telling him that something pack related had come up. He understood; there is always something pack related going on. But most of the time Stiles was there to help, not shoved to the back feeling useless.

He had tried convincing Derek to let him come along, but Derek had remained stubborn.

**“Will you at least tell me what you guys are hunting? I can do some research on it, help you out.”**

**“I’m sorry Stiles,”** Derek had texted back. **“You can’t help with this one.”**

Stiles was upset. He had been excited about seeing Derek all week. Granted, he had seen Derek just a couple of days ago at the pack meeting, but tonight was just going to be him and Derek, without all the nosy werewolves.

While he was sitting there, staring at his blank computer screen and feeling sorry for himself, his phone started to ring.

“Hey Kira,” Stiles answered.

“Stiles! Scott is a butt and just left. He told me that he and Derek were doing something werewolfy. I asked him if I could help, but he told me, in the nicest way he could, that I would only get in the way. So I assumed you were free tonight as well? Do you want to do something?”

Stiles laughed, “Yeah I am free. What did you have in mind?”

***

“Thanks for coming with me,” Kira shouted over the music. “I was going to ask Scott, but he left before I could.”

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles shouted back. “I didn’t even know you knew this band.”

“Ha,” Kira shouted with a smirk, “and now that I know you do, I will be dragging you to more of their shows.”

“I am not opposed to that.”

They had been dancing for a little when Stiles leaned over. “I am going to go get a drink, do you want anything?”

Kira nodded. “Get me whatever you get,” she said, turning back to the dance floor.

Stiles shook his head in laughter, making his way over to the bar. He ordered their drinks, turning back to look around the room. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed someone who looked extremely familiar. He had black hair, stubble, and a shirt that hugged his impressive amount of muscle.

 _‘But that’s impossible,’_ Stiles thought to himself. _‘There is no way Derek would be here.’_

Stiles kept an eye on him while he was waiting for their drinks, but the more he watched, the more he was convinced that this was not Derek.

Stiles has spent an unhealthy amount of time watching Derek, which was being put to good use right now. This doppelganger looked so similar to Derek, but there were some key differences. When Derek is in public, his body is graceful yet rigid, constantly on guard for any possible threat. He only allows his pack to touch him, and even then it is very limited. But this double of his was at ease with the crowd, touching, feeling, and moving his body with the music.

The bartender got his attention, finally returning with the drinks. Stiles grabbed the bottles and turned around, walking right into someone’s very firm chest.

“Holy crap!” Stiles yelled, flailing backwards until he almost fell into the bar. The guy put his hand in the small of Stiles’ back, keeping him from falling over. It was the guy who looked like Derek’s alter ego.

While Stiles’ was grateful that he hadn’t just thrown his drinks into the mass of people surrounding them, the action had brought the man even closer to Stiles, allowing him to get a better look.

Stiles felt bad for comparing this guy to Derek, but at least this time he had the excuse that they looked so similar. The man had the same stubble as Derek, but for some reason Stiles couldn’t help but think that Derek’s looked softer. And their lips were similar, but Derek’s were just a bit fuller. And Derek’s eyes were brighter as well. Compared to Derek, this guy looked like a cheap knock off.

Stiles tried to take a step away but the man still had his arm around him, his hand bunching up the back of Stiles’ shirt.

“Excuse me,” Stiles said, “Sorry I ran into you, but I should be getting back to-”

“I noticed you watching me,” the man said with a grin.

Stiles flushed. “Sorry, you just look like someone I know.”

The man laughed. “I get that a lot. But there is no need to apologize about watching me,” he said, looking Stiles up and down. “You seem like someone I _want_ to know.”

“Thank you, but I am here with someone.”

“You can’t be all that interested in them if you can’t take your eyes off me. People tend to notice me when they have a void that needs to be filled,” he said with a razor sharp smile.

Stiles looked at him in shock. He was saved from having to answer by Kira popping up beside them.

“Hey Stiles,” she asked with a questioning look, making sure she hadn’t interrupted. “What’s taking so long with those drinks.”

Stiles gave her a grateful nod. “I was just headed your way.” The man still had his hand on Stiles, but he had loosened his grip, allowing Stiles to break free. He handed Kira her drink, not even sparing the man a second glance.

“What was that about?” Kira asked. “I could have sworn that guy looked like Scott from behind.”

“Really?” Stiles said, still weirded out by the encounter. “I thought he looked like Derek.”

“No, he definitely looked like Scott to me, but I didn’t really get a good look.” She shrugged. “Must be the light in here.”

“Maybe,” Stiles said.

***

Stiles tried to shake off the weird feeling that he had, but it would not go away. No matter how hard he tried to just listen to the music, he kept feeling like there was someone watching him.

About twenty minutes later Kira’s phone started to ring. “I am so sorry,” she said, grabbing her jacket. “I have to take this.”

Stiles waved her off. “It’s okay, I will be around here.”

“Sorry!” she yelled over her back, trying to get through the crowd.

Not even a minute had gone by before her spot was taken.

“Hello again,” the strange man said, putting his arm around Stiles once more.

“Hello,” Stiles replied, immediately feeling the uneasiness come back.

“So what is your name?”

Stiles was stunned again. _‘Can this guy really not pick up that I am not interested?’_

“I’m flattered, but-”

“Well hello flattered,” he interrupted. “I have to say that is the strangest name I have heard.”

“Oh,” Stiles said with a fake laugh, “he makes jokes. I am flattered but, like I said, I am here with someone.”

“Yes, but there is no way that you guys are together. And besides,” the man continued, running his hands up Stiles’ arms, “I just saw her leave. Now, why don’t we take this someplace quieter?”

Stiles slinked away from the grasp. “She will be back though.  In fact, I see her right now. Have a great night,” Stiles said, heading towards the closest exit.

Stiles did not want to be in that conversation any longer. That man made him so uncomfortable, but Stiles couldn’t put a finger on why, other than the relentless pursuing. Regardless, Stiles wanted to find Kira so he wouldn’t be left alone again. He looked around the front of the building, even walked back to their car to see if she was there, but he couldn’t find her. When he tried calling, it went straight to voicemail. _‘She must still be on the phone.’_

Not wanting to wait outside, Stiles returned back to the club, keeping an eye out for Kira and the creeper guy. He had only been back inside for a couple of minutes when he spotted the doppelganger again. He was swiftly making his way to the back of the club, a serious look on his face, making sure that he didn’t get too close to anyone.

 _‘Wait,_ ’ Stiles thought, leaning in to get a closer look. _‘That is ~~my Derek~~ the real Derek. But why is he here?’_

Derek stopped in front of a door, looking both ways before he went inside. Stiles wasted no time in following him.

The door opened up to a flight of stairs. Upstairs it looked like there were a few offices, while downstairs was filled with flickering lights and regret.

Stiles sighed. _‘Downstairs it is.’_

The basement was a large room with a couple of doors, all of which were closed. There was a smell of shame and desperation in every corner, but luckily there didn’t seem to be anyone around. Unluckily that meant he had lost Derek.

“Derek,” he whispered loudly. “Are you down here?”

He opened every single door in the basement, but the only thing he found was overworked mops and brooms. He had just given up hope when he opened the last door.

“Derek, are you in her-”

An arm shot out of nowhere, dragging him into the room. Stiles flailed his arms, attempting to ward off his attacker, but whoever it was just stood there, staring at him with glowing blue eyes.

“Oh my gosh Derek!” Stiles exclaimed, putting his hand over his chest. “You scared the crap out of me! Didn’t you hear me calling your name?!”

Derek didn’t say anything, just kept glaring at Stiles.

“Oookay? Where is Scott?”

Derek started growling, dropping into an attack stance.

“Derek, what the hell?” Stiles asked, walking towards him.

Which was, in hindsight, a terrible idea. Derek tackled him to the ground, holding him down so he couldn’t move. Right then Scott burst through the door. “Derek, I -” Scott stopped short, watching the scene in front of him.

 _‘Thank God!’_ Stiles thought.

“Derek?” Scott asked tentatively.

“It smells like Stiles, but there is another smell underneath it,” Derek said, not loosening his grip on Stiles.

Scott scrunched up his nose, smelling the air. “It definitely smells unhuman. But why would it smell like Stiles? And why would I be able to smell Stiles as well?” Scott turned to Derek. “What exactly can it do?”

 _‘Shit! Whatever they are hunting, they must think I am it.’_ Stiles laughed, or at least tried to with Derek leaning on his chest. “This is a huge misunderstanding. Scott call Kira, she can tell you-”

Scott took a step forward, a growl low in his throat. “How do you know about her?”

“Listen! I don’t know what I can do to prove to you guys that I am really me,” Stiles said, looking Derek in the eyes, “but I am really me!”

“It looks like Stiles,” Scott said.

“And acts like him too,” Derek said, his grip already relaxing. “But we don’t know the full extent of its powers.”

“Well we know it can shape shift.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. _‘Of course it can shape shift.’_

 “But they said it looks different for everyone. So why can we see the same thing?”

“Oh my gosh,” Stiles yelled. “Just call Kira, she can tell you that I was with her tonight. Hell, she is here right now!”

That got Scott’s attention. He turned around, pulling out his phone.

“Kira, where are you?”

Scott turned back towards Derek and Stiles.

“Is Stiles with you right now?”

Scott glanced over at Derek, putting his phone on speaker.

“- was with me, but I stepped outside to take a call. I haven’t been able to find him since. Why?”

“Because we are at the same bar. We are hunting something that can change shape and has been killing people at clubs, so we don’t know if we have the real Stiles or not.”

“Ask him what I was wearing when he came to pick me up.”

Scott looked over at Stiles. “Umm, you still had your pajamas on and got dressed insanely quick, which in all honesty is really unfair.”

“Yeah, that is Stiles,” Kira said with a laugh. “There is no way the shape shifter would be able to know that.”

Scott nodded at Derek, who helped Stiles up, unsubtly patting Stiles down. _‘Probably to cover up the smell of that creature,’_ Stiles thought with a smile.

“Sorry Stiles,” Scott said. “We had to be sure.”

Stiles just waved him off, more concerned with trying to figure out why he smelled different in the first place.

“Where are you guys?” Kira asked.

“We are in the-”

“Oh, I see you now,” Kira said. Scott looked around the room. “Oh wait, no, that is just the guy from earlier. The one that was hitting on you, Stiles.”

“Wait!” Stiles yelled out. “Oh my gosh Kira, that guy is the creature. Don’t let him out of your sight! Where are you now?”

“I am by the bar, but he is moving through the crowd.”

Stiles took off out the door, not wanting the creature to get away. Now that he knew that guy wasn’t human, everything made sense. “That must be why I smelled like it; he had his hands all over me.”

Stiles heard a low growl from Derek.

They finally made it back upstairs and found Kira. She pointed over to where a large group of people were dancing. Not-Derek was in the middle of them all, touching as many people as he could. Even though Stiles knew for sure that it wasn’t Derek, he was still struck by the resemblance. “Yeah, that’s him alright,” Stiles said, turning to Scott and Derek. “Okay, do you guys see it?”

Derek looked at the group, his eyes immediately landing on the creature and looking it up and down. He looked over at Stiles afterwards, his jaw clenching.

Scott looked at the group in confusion. “I don’t see a guy anywhere in that group,” Scott said.

“Really Scott?” Kira said. “It is literally the only guy in that group of girls. How do you not see it?”

“You said it looks different for everyone?” Stiles directed at Scott and Derek. They both nodded their head, Derek’s eyes not moving from the creature. “Okay, so what exactly are its powers? Why does it look different for everyone? What would it look like to you?”

Scott didn’t say anything, but his eyes sparked with recognition, turning to look at Kira before he looked back at the creature.

“Do you see it now?” Scott nodded. “Okay good.”

“How do we want to do this?” Kira asked, having somehow stolen a knife from behind the bar.

“We don’t want to attack in the middle of this crowd,” Stiles said. “I am going to lure it out of the building. You guys can attack it once we are free from any witnesses.”

Stiles took a step forward, but was stopped by Derek’s hand.

“Stiles,” Derek started to say.

Stiles shook his head. “I can do this. It has already shown an interest in me, so I will be the easiest bait,” he said, wrenching his arm away. “Don’t worry, I will be fine.” Before anyone could say anything he disappeared into the crowd, making his way towards the creature.

The closer he got, the thicker the crowd was. He was finally able to squeeze his way up to the guy, putting a hand on his shoulder. The creature looked over, catching eyes with him. Stiles gave a coy smile, leaning in to whisper, “Why don’t we take this somewhere quieter?”

The creature looked at him in confusion, then grabbed Stiles hand and dragged him towards the exit. Stiles looked around the room before they left, trying to catch someone’s eye, but he couldn’t see Derek, Scott, or Kira anywhere. He sent out a prayer that he hadn’t lost them in the crowd.

***

They had just made it outside, Not-Derek leading them towards the back of the building through an alley, when Stiles was slammed against the wall, a hand pressing down on his throat.

Stiles tried to push away, but the creature was too strong. He brought his hands up, clawing at its face, but it simply grabbed them with its other hand, raising and trapping them above his head.

 “I am not stupid, boy,” the creature said.

“Wha- what are you talking about,” Stiles said, trying to not panic.

“I know someone in love when I see it, so why did you drag me out here?”

“In love?” Stiles sputtered, “What makes you say that?”

“You saw the swarm of people in there, clamoring for my attention,” he said, face close enough that Stiles could see the sharpness of his teeth. “Yet you pushed away my advances, not once but twice.” Its grip tightened even more, making Stiles gasp for breath. “I cannot make perfect copies,” it continued. “There are always some differences in my appearance. But only someone who is truly in love would notice. Would care. So I ask again. Why did you drag me out here?”

Stiles didn’t say anything. He tried wrenching his arms from its grasp, kicking his feet, but nothing he did was working. “Fine,” the creature said. “If you won’t talk, then you are useless to me.”

Stiles felt the pressure around his throat get even tighter, his vision going dark from the lack of oxygen when suddenly he was thrown to the ground, gasping for breath. He struggled to sit up, trying to see what was going on. He heard shouts and growls, but it was over as quickly as it started. Hands were on his shoulders, holding him steady.

“Stiles!? Stiles are you okay?” Scott yelled.

Stiles was coughing now, rubbing his throat. “Yeah, I’m fine. You guys showed up just in time.”

Scott helped him up, checking for any injuries. The body was in the middle of the alley, a pool of blood starting to grow underneath it. Stiles looked away quickly, not wanting to be sick.

“We will take care of the body,” Scott said to Stiles and Kira. “Wait here and make sure nobody comes this way.”

***

Stiles walked to the front of building on unsteady feet, sitting down against the wall. Kira came over, sitting down next to him.

“Are you okay?” Kira asked softly.

“Yeah, I have had worse,” Stiles said with a laugh.

“Oh, if only that weren’t true,” Kira smiled.

They had been sitting in silence for a little while, nobody from the club heading in their direction, when Kira spoke up again.

“Are you going to talk to Derek?”

Stiles looked over at her. “Talk to him about what?”

Kira gave him a look. “I heard what that creature said to you. That you are in love.” Stiles looked away, closing his eyes and wishing that he had just stayed home tonight. “So, are you going to talk to him?”

“How do you know it’s him,” Stiles asked childishly. “I could have a secret relationship that none of you know about.”

“Well, that creature looked like Scott to me, and I know that I am in love with him,” Kira said. “And I remember you telling me that he looked like Derek to you. I can only assume that means something.”

Stiles didn’t say anything, just continued staring a hole through the wall in front of them.

“Just think about it,” Kira said softly. “You never know what will happen.”

Stiles scoffed.

Scott came up then, helping Kira to her feet. “Okay, we are done. Thank you for the help you guys,” he said with a cheerful grin. “I figured I would take Kira home, so can you take Derek?” he asked Stiles.

“Yeah,” Stiles said. ‘No problem.”

***

They had been riding in borderline silence for a good thirty minutes, music quietly strumming through the radio. He tried talking to Derek a couple of times, but there was no response coming from the passenger seat. Which, in all honesty, was just fine with Stiles. He kept going over Kira’s words in his head.

Stiles had known for a while that he was in love with Derek. He had always hoped that Derek would make the first move so Stiles knew that he was interested, that he hadn’t forced Derek into a relationship. But what you hope for isn’t always what happens. Maybe Stiles did need to talk to Derek. 

Before he knew it, they were back in Beacon Hills. Stiles pulled into the parking lot at Derek’s loft, putting his jeep in park. He turned to face Derek, taking in a deep breath.

“I-” Stiles started to say, stopping once he took in Derek’s appearance. Derek had an exhausted look on his face. His eyes were red, staring unfocused at his own hands, which were a bright red. Stiles hadn’t noticed but he must have been rubbing them raw the entire ride home. His shoulders were slumped in, like he was trying to make himself as small as possible. Stiles had never seen him look this defeated before.

“Derek,” Stiles said carefully.

Derek jumped in his seat, clearly unaware that they were already at his home. He looked over at Stiles, immediately looking away and clearing his throat. “Thanks for the ride,” he said quietly, opening the door and getting out.

Stiles quickly jumped out after him, but Derek was faster. By the time Stiles got out of his jeep Derek was already in the building. Stiles followed him up to the loft, letting himself in and gently shutting the door. Derek was on the couch, head cradled in his hands.

“Derek, are you okay?”

Derek didn’t say anything so Stiles took a step towards him. “Can we talk?”

Derek shook his head. “I can’t do this tonight, Stiles. Please,” he said in a brittle voice. “Just go.”

“But-”

“Stiles,” Derek pleaded softly, not looking up.

Stiles didn’t know what to do. He was used to Derek being angry, understood what to do with his anger. But this? Derek looked so distressed and there was nothing Stiles could do about it.

“Just,” Stiles said, backing out of the doorway. “Just let me know if there is anything I can do for you.”

Derek didn’t say anything, just stayed in the same position, only moving when he heard Stiles’ jeep drive away.

***

Stiles stayed up late that night and woke up early the next morning, unable to fall back asleep. As he lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, all he could think about was how badly he wanted to go back to sleep, how badly he wanted to go see Derek. But he knew he couldn’t. He knew that he shouldn’t.

He had a late shift at the station that night and he didn’t want to be tired for it so he stayed in bed for another hour, but all he did was toss and turn. He finally looked over at his clock, knowing that sleep would not come that easily.

He sighed and rolled out of bed.

***

Near the end of his shift he had two goals in mind: take a long, hot shower and then head to bed.

When Stiles finally got home, he entered his room, turning to flip on the lights, but he was stopped at the doorway. Lying on his bed, fast asleep, was Derek.

It spoke volumes on how tired Derek was that he didn’t wake up when Stiles got home. It was two in the morning and it was clear from the weariness on Derek’s face that he had slept just as well as Stiles had the night before. Stiles quietly grabbed a t-shirt and sweatpants and headed towards the bathroom, knowing that this was, once again, going to be a long night.

Stiles took his time in the shower, trying to think of what to say to Derek. There were so many things that Stiles wanted to say, but right now what Derek needed most was to talk. When he finally got out of the bathroom he entered his bedroom, but Derek was nowhere to be found.

Stiles’ shoulders slumped as he made his way to the kitchen, going to get something small to eat before he headed to bed. Once again, Stiles was stopped at the doorway because sitting at his kitchen table, with a bowl of soup, was Derek.

Stiles walked over to the table, his stomach rumbling at the smell of the soup.

“That smells amazing,” Stiles said in a croaky voice. “Thank you.”

Derek just gave him a small nod.

Stiles sat down at the table with Derek. Stiles spoke quietly of his day, telling him how boring paperwork is. Derek didn’t say anything, only smiled when it was appropriate. He had just finished eating, was standing to put the dishes in the sink, when Derek finally spoke up.

“I am sorry about last night,” he said quietly.

Stiles looked at him, confusion in his eyes, and said, “You didn’t do anything wrong, Derek. There is nothing to apologize for.”

“I,” Derek started to say, clearly unable to find the words he needed, clearing his throat. “I felt guilty last night and I pushed you away.”

“Derek, you don’t have to-” Stiles tried to interrupt.

“No Stiles,” Derek said, finally making eye contact with him. “Please, just let me say what I have to say.”

Stiles nodded, miming zipping his mouth and throwing away the key. Derek gave him a small smile before his face turned serious again.

“We all entered that alleyway together last night, a plan in our heads,” Derek started. “We knew that this creature would be difficult to kill, not because it is strong, or smart, but because what form it took. We were going to be smart about it, draw it out and attack when we got the chance.

“But when I turned the corner and saw that thing choking you, my mind went blank; my only thought was keeping you safe. I threw it towards Scott and Kira but they both hesitated.” Derek shook his head. “I am sure it was because they were able to see its face, the face of their loved one. Fortunately, its back was to me, leaving me in the best position to attack. But as I stepped forward, claws out, no stopping my attack, it spun around. Right as I stabbed it through the chest.”

Stiles heart dropped, finally realizing what the problem was. Derek, the man who had his family taken from him, the man who has so much affection but it is always somehow misplaced, just had to kill a creature that looked like the person he loved.

Stiles had so many emotions bubbling inside him; sadness, guilt, and a twinge of jealousy.

“And I knew, I _knew_ that it wasn’t real. I could tell the differences a mile away. But I stood there, frozen in fear, because this was every nightmare I have had for the past couple of years. I watched the life drain out of its eyes, felt its blood seeping down my hands, into my clothes, onto the ground,” Derek paused. “All while it was wearing your face.”

Stiles had been listening intently, but his heart stuttered over those words. He was the one that Derek loved? It was his form that the creature had taken? Hope surged in his chest, pushing away all other feelings. He could fix this now. He knew how to fix this.

Stiles moved closer to Derek, putting his hand on Derek’s. “Derek, you didn’t kill me,” he said softly. “I am right here. I will always be right here. No amount of pushing will ever make me leave.”

“You deserve so much better,” he mumbled so quietly that Stiles almost didn’t catch it.

“I deserve to be with someone who loves me. Who will protect me no matter what, and who knows that I will protect him just as fiercely,” Stiles said, using his other hand to cup Derek’s face. “I deserve, no I _want_ to be with you.”

Derek tried to shy away, look anywhere but Stiles. “I can’t bury you again. Not because of something I did.”

“Derek, we live a dangerous life,” Stiles said, moving his hand to clutch Derek’s even tighter. “I am not saying you won’t have to bury me because, let’s be honest, you might.” Derek flinched. “But I know that at the end of the day you tried your _hardest_ to keep me safe. And it will never be your fault.”

Derek didn’t say anything, just rubbed his thumb along Stiles’ hand.

And Stiles knew that was the best answer he was going to get tonight. So he stood up, hands still clasped around Derek’s.

“I didn’t get much sleep last night,” Stiles said, adding in an exaggerated yawn for effect. “I think we should head to bed. We can talk more in the morning.”

Derek stood up with him, heading towards the front door, but Stiles stopped him with a squeeze of his hand. Derek looked down at their clasped hands and back up to Stiles face. “I said _we_ should head to bed.” Derek tilted his head, but followed Stiles when he headed towards the bedroom.

Stiles climbed into the bed, moving over so there was room for Derek. Derek stood there, hesitating just a second before taking off his shoes and slipping in beside Stiles. As they settled in, Stiles’ threw his arms over to Derek, trying to pull him closer. Derek gave a quick laugh and scooted in. He turned to face Stiles, looking him in the eye before leaning in, kissing him softly. Stiles closed his eyes, letting the feeling wash over him. When they broke apart, they both let out a small breathe.

“I love you,” Stiles whispered, curling around Derek and resting his head on his chest.

Derek leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I now have a [Tumblr](http://awareoftheconcept-fics.tumblr.com/) dedicated solely for my different fics if you are interested in following.


End file.
